


To Sum it Up (#22)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #22/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Phasma sums up how Hux and Kylo's relationship started.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :^)  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

**To Sum it Up**

_"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."_

_"Really? Like what?"_

_"Like you hate me."_

_"You're absolutely right." And then, **they fucked.**_

-

"So what do you think of that?" Phasma excitedly asked Hux as soon as he'd lifted his head from reading what was on her phone. Hux gave her a disgusted look, and her smile only increased.

"It was absolutely horrid. Who is saying each line? I would never say this. This isn't how it happened."

Phasma gently shushed him. "Hush. It's great. It's a completely accurate representation of how your relationship with Kylo started. And Kylo is the one who says the first line, then you."

Hux just glared at her. "Please do not read this at our wedding."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
